The Night In the Pink Poofy Dress
by Tori Sohma
Summary: Jane knows she messed up. After the fashion show she goes back to the dance, thinking her chances are ruined. But are they?


**A/N: This is a birthday present to my bestfriend in the whole world Victoria 3 Happy sweet 16. **

* * *

She was too late. Between rushing from the fashion show for Grey and the school dance, she messed up. Sitting down on the curb in her pink puffy dress she put her head in her hands. She didn't even care if dirt was getting on the dress at this point. How could this happen? This double life was tough, but she didn't regret it. Tonight though was her only chance with Nick Fadden. The boy who she have had eyes on since the 7th grade. He probably thought she was a loser, or worse somebody who didn't care at all about this date, when she very much did.

He wasn't the only boy on Jane's mind though, much to her dismay she was developing a crush on her bestfriend Billy Nutter. Groaning into her hands she shook her head. She was a nut for liking Billy, that would never go anywhere. He was too interested into the popular girls, she made him the out crowd though. He would probably have plenty of hot popular girls on his arms if she didn't hold him back. No matter what way he dressed, if she wasn't around him he would be "in".

"Hey, I can see those bolts in your head turning from all the way over there. Penny for your thoughts?" Came a deep male voice from behind her. Turning her head she saw Billy leaning against the sidewalk's pole. His arms were crossed and he was in the clothes he went to the dance in, he had that same cross between a grin and smile on his face.

"Hey, Billy." Jane smiled softly and sighed. Taking a couple steps Billy plopped right beside her.

"Now, what has gotten you down in the dumps?"

"Nothing." Jane looked away from him, knowing if she continued looking at him she would tell him everything.

"Was it worth it?" Billy asked, knowing she would understand what he was asking.

"Yes. It's my job." Jane turned towards him, smiling. "They picked this dress."

"They did?" Billy asked, happy for her. Her design got picked, for something. He didn't know, but he was proud of her.

"Yeah, it was the only option for the runway so they picked my dress. Some model's dress broke and it was all up to me. They all loved it." Jane's eyes sparkled to him as she talked about her job.

"If it wasn't for the job would it be worth it?"

"Umm." Jane thought. "It would. I mean. He's not here. Yet you are. I think I know who cares more. He doesn't, even though I wasn't exactly fair either."

"I'm your ride home." Billy joked, but he knew he would stay anyways. He wanted to make sure she was ok, that she was not hurt.

Jane looked hurt by that comment but shook it off. "Is that the only reason?" She hope it wasn't, maybe now would be the right time. Jane took a deep breath, but was interrupted before she could confess. Maybe it was better that she was.

"No. It's because I love hearing about your day. Your job. Just everything about you. I would stay anyways. I wanted to make sure you were fine. That you're ok." Billy stared right into her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't true. Jane. I love you. You may be my best friend. You may not feel the same, but I had to tell you. I drive myself crazy thinking about you, and what it would be like to have you in my arms. Not as a friend, but as my girlfriend."

"I.." Billy held his breath, waiting for her to continue. "I love you too, Billy Nutter."

Grinning he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, her lips moved softly against his. Pulling back he was still grinning, and a smile broke out across both their faces. "Come on, before Ben gets worried. "

"Oh let Ben worry." Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around Billy's neck. "We will think of something if he asks."

"Well." Billy pressed his forehead against hers, neither caring that they were on a street corner, that cars were zooming past, not knowing what just transpired between the pair. "I think if we told him the truth he wouldn't mind."

"Not the whole truth." Jane breathed out, her breath caught at how intense his eyes were.

"Of course." Billy smiled, both content with just sitting there, with each other.


End file.
